Changes
by AllShadesOfPurpleRedAndBlue
Summary: *Post 'Now the Final Fury'* Three years since Dai Shi was defeated and Lily remembers everything that has changed over the years. Casey/Lily RJ/OC Dominic/Fran


**Changes**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Power Rangers at all. I do own Tina and Hannah.

**Author's Note**: I'm not a huge expert on Power Rangers Jungle Fury so I don't mean to get another thing wrong. Sorry everything seems rushed and if so a bit vague, but I know it's not the best in the world. My first Power Ranger fanfic.

**Summary**: (Post 'Now the Final Fury') Three years since Dai Shi was defeated and Lily remembers everything that has changed over the years. Casey/Lily RJ/OC Dominic/Fran_**

* * *

Lily's POV**_

It's three years today that Dai Shi was defeated, Jarrod and Camille were saved and all the fighting stopped. Sometimes I feel like it was only yesterday because of all the partying we still do at this time of year and how some things just haven't changed at all.

Jarrod managed to graduate from the academy and last month became a lion master. Everyone is happy for him because he deserves it after everything he's been through even if he was a bully to start off with. Jarrod has changed his attitude too. He's polite, patient and friendly unlike the old Jarrod, I think the experience with Dai Shi taught him the lesson that what goes around comes around. He has his own place and has a job at the academy, filling in for Casey when he's not there, and a job at Jungle Karma Pizza.

He's dating Camille too. They have been together for about two and a half years now, to think before it was an unrequited love for Camille.

Camille is doing well. She has also graduated the academy and has a steady job. She actually lives with Jarrod now too. I remember her reaction when he first asked her to move in with him:**

* * *

Flashback; _Normal POV_**

_Camille was round Lily's flat and they were talking about the usual, anything and everything. _

"_Lily you'll never guess what Jarrod asked me." Camille said getting butterflies in her stomach just thinking about it. Lily looked at her surprised by the fact that was really out of the blue. 'He didn't ask her to marry him did he? I mean they've only been dating just under a year and a half.' Lily thought before answering. "I don't know, what?" Lily asked getting suspicious._

"_He asked me to move in with him! And of course I said yes." Camille replied smiling. Lily was shocked, surprised and happy all at the same time. "Wow, that's great. When are you moving in?" Camille felt relieved she could finally talk to someone about it because she was so nervous about the whole thing. "Tomorrow. I was wondering whether or not you would help me with the move?" Lily could see Camille had been nervous about asking that because she had retreated back into the chair a little bit._

"_Sure, I'd love to, I'll be around about 9am, that ok?" Lily asked. Camille just stared at her. "Yeah that would be perfect." Now extremely excited about the move._

_For the rest of the night all they talked about was about the move.__**

* * *

Lily's POV**_

Camille was like a child at christmas that night and hardly slept. However they really do suit each other. I'm glad that they found one another even under the unpleasant circumstances. She's the happiest she has ever been. However I know that Jarrod is planning to ask Camille to marry him in the near future so she will be on cloud nine for a little longer. The only problem is he can't build up enough courage to ask her as he has already chickened out twice. Well lets just hope third times the charm.

Speaking of Jungle Karma Pizza RJ changed quite bit too. For example he's a father now. Shortly after we defeated Dai Shi, a girl that RJ had literally bumped into in the streets about a month beforehand came into Jungle Karma Pizza and asked to see RJ. She said she was the '_street-bump girl_' however RJ knew what she meant, even if no-one else did. After spending the rest of the day together they started dating and are practically inseparable even now. Her name is Tina and she is RJ's age and a model, dancer and singer. RJ still can't believe his luck, nor can anyone else for that matter.

Hannah, their daughter, came along as a complete surprise. A good surprise all the same though. Tina freaked out when she first learnt she was pregnant it was actually, looking back, quite funny. Hannah is about six months old and the cutest baby ever, but you can tell she is definitely RJ's because she is almost a complete 'mini-me' of him. Master Finn is pleased to be a grandfather, even though personally I think it makes him feel really old.

RJ also asked Tina to marry him when Hannah was about four months old if not younger and she said yes and they've planned their wedding for next year. You won't believe how stressful planning a wedding and raising a baby is. They are happy though. Jungle Karma Pizza is doing better than ever and RJ still lives in the loft but now he lives with Tina and Hannah.

* * *

Everyone has become more mature and gotten on with life as normal as they can but sometimes I find myself worrying that Dai Shi will attack at any moment and we will have to go and defeat yet another monster. Stupid I know.

One person that has definitely matured, to some level, is Fran. After Dominic whisked her away to Europe with him it felt quite strange at first not having Fran around. You'll never believe it but taking Fran to Europe was Dominic's way of asking her out. Well sometimes they're just as strange as each other. However, she really has changed, but luckily not too much, but she is less hyperactive and can appreciate the smaller things in life like food and shelter. Her and Dominic only came back from Europe a month ago.**

* * *

Flashback; _Normal POV_**

_Everyone was waiting at Jungle Karma Pizza for Fran and Dominic to return. They had been waiting all day as well. Just then the door opened and Fran and Dominic entered and immediately the party started. It lasted long into the night..._

_Once the party was over, as everyone was too exhausted to carry on, everyone just relaxed and talked about what Europe was like. "Oh my god, Europe is fantastic I took loads of pictures and I had the best time of my life." Fran said to Lily with about one breath in the either sentence. Lily smiled to herself and thought to herself 'Some things never change.' "I can't wait to see them, can I see them?"Lily asked anxious to see all the pictures. "Of course." Fran, for the two hours, showed Lily her photos of everywhere they had been._

"_Wow everything is so beautiful. I can't believe how lucky you are to have been there." Lily said still sifting through the rest of Fran's photos. Fran sat there and smiled thinking of all the good times her and Dominic had shared while travelling. "You look so happy..." And for the rest of the night they talked about the adventures that Dominic and Fran had been on and how the relationship is going. _

_'Fran seems so happy now she's with Dominic and she just glows when she speaks about him.' Lily thought as their conversation came to a close for the night.__**

* * *

Lily's POV**_

Dominic seems happy, well according to RJ he is the happiest as he has ever seen him. It's nice to see my friends truly happy after everything everyone has been through together. Dominic is still the same as he was three years ago really. Well he did just propose to her and you'll never guess she said yes, well actually she yelled it. I'm glad for them. Well that is brief overview of what everyone has been up to. I don't know much info but what can I tell you? I've never been good at telling stories.

Me, Casey and Theo you may ask? That's a different story all together. As everyone knows three years ago me and Theo started dating and it was going fine; we had great dates, liked being together and were comfortable around each other. It seemed to be a fantastic relationship and it was, to everyone but me. However they do say the best relationships are those who started out as friends. I thought that it would be good if not great.

I mean I had seen Theo in a different light for a while and was glad to finally have those feelings out in the open and not have to hide them. I thought that maybe it was a match made it heaven. The problem started about a little less than a year into the relationship. The spark between me and Theo seemed to have faded away, for me anyway.**

* * *

Flashback;_ Normal POV_**

_Everyone had gone out and left the loft and pizza parlour empty. That was because Theo and Lily had asked for some privacy. They had just come back from their date and were making out in the loft. They were about to go a step further when Lily suddenly stopped._

"_What's wrong Lily?" Theo asked worried he had over stepped the line. Lily smiled at him and stroked his cheek. "I'm sorry Theo but I don't feel ready tonight." Lily said and got to go to bed. "Goodnight Theo." Lily said and kissed him goodnight and went to bed. Theo sat there for the next five minutes confused because they had 'done it' before so how could Lily have not felt 'ready' or was she not in the mood or was it something that Theo didn't want to even think about?_

_He was worried now and knew he had to talk to Lily at one point about what had just happened. Lily on the other hand was just as confused as he was because she knew they had 'done it' before and the way she had stopped it had been quite rude as she left him with no explanation. To make matters worse for herself, they had just returned from a date and when she had kissed him there was no spark any more._

_The next day everything was back to normal but one thing, again no spark. Lily was concerned that her feelings for Theo were 'dissolving into thin air' and there was nothing she could do about it. She sat down and thought about it yet nothing came into her head about what was wrong. The same was going for Theo too.__**

* * *

Lily's POV**_

After that, the relationship just seemed to go down hill for me as I started to feel for Theo as if he were my brother not my boyfriend. It took nearly five months to figure that out too. However when it came to the breakup it was a mutual agreement that things just weren't the same as before and we parted on good terms and are still best friends to this day.

As for things other than the relationship I still work at Jungle Karma Pizza and stayed at the loft but once Hannah came along it felt crowded. I felt as if I was intruding or something. I also made friends other than my fellow rangers, Fran, Tina, Flit, Jarrod and Camille. I felt great being independent and standing on my own two feet for once.

Additionally during the relationship Theo had managed to get himself a place of his own and a new job. After the relationship ended Theo found himself a different job and even got a new girlfriend. However that didn't last long and he broke up with her after about two months of dating. He had actually said to me at one point, "I'm young, I don't need to be tied down at the moment. I'm going to take a break from dating and live life for myself, for a while anyway."

For me things started to change after that incident. I started finding myself thinking about Casey a lot more than usual and he would be everywhere; in my dreams, my thoughts or even when I was speaking to someone because I could always see him out of the corner of my eye. I questioned myself about it a lot and quite often too, I couldn't have feelings for Casey could I? I had referred to him as "a little brother" I couldn't think of him like that, but I was and I couldn't stop myself sometimes and had to find distractions to stop myself thinking about him so much.

I didn't even know if Casey had feelings for me in that way either. After my split with Theo, christmas was coming up and I decided to see if what I was feeling was right or if it was just rebound from Theo. So at christmas I got Casey under the mistletoe and sparks flew, on my end anyway. All I got was a "wow" from Casey. Yeah because that confirmed a lot.

Anyway about six months later I got the courage to ask Casey out for a movie. The date went great and we agreed to do it again. Before long we were officially a couple and we have been ever since. Me and Casey have been dating about a year now and it' still going as strong as ever. I'm happier than I've ever been and intend to stay that way. I just don't want it to end.

Besides becoming involved with me Casey has continued to teach as a Master at Pai Zhua Academy and has also got a side job at the pizza parlour in case anything happens and for the extra money. Also he got his own apartment too and I just moved in with him. I'm so glad to finally be out of the loft as it was getting cramped with Hannah arriving and all. Besides I love living with Casey.

Anyway when it comes to his love life, other than me, he had a short fling with a girl who was a regular at the pizza parlour but it didn't last long because his heart wasn't in it, or so he tells me._**

* * *

Normal POV**_

Lily snuggled closer to Casey as a cold wind blew over the group. She looked up at him and smiled thinking of everything that had happened over the last three years. '_I wouldn't change it for the world_' she thought not able to get the smile off of her face.

Everyone was wrapped up warm and ready for the fireworks display. Something had happened in the city, no-one knew what, so a big fireworks display was to be set up for the occasion. Tina had suggested going as a way to celebrate and so they all went. They even invited all the masters along to celebrate.

Now in the park on a hill overlooking where the fireworks will be the rangers and everyone remembers the good and bad times of the last three years.**

* * *

**

**Well that's it. I hope you like it.**

**Personally I don't like the ending, bit cheesy.**

**Please review. Thank You.**


End file.
